Inheritance
by MKRG
Summary: Set between Season 10 and the Ark of Truth movie. A mysterious woman wreaks havoc on the SGC. When SG1 tracks her down, they discover her origins and the bleak future that awaits them. All they can do is wait until they have the chance to warn Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Inheritance**

Spoilers: Seasons 9 and 10

Warnings: Mild language

Summary: Set between Season 10 and the Ark of Truth movie. A mysterious woman wreaks havoc on the SGC. When SG-1 tracks her down, they discover her origins and the bleak future that awaits them. All they can do is wait until they have the chance to warn Earth.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Prologue**

_Strands of black hair were plastered to the sides of her face with sweat. Her expression was concentrated and pained. She groaned loudly as she pushed. __It __quickly transformed into a __blood-curdling __scream. "Aghhhhhhhhhhh!"_

_The hand she was gripping was released from its burden. Its cries were like music to her ears._

_"It's a girl!" someone said._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter One**

"Sir! I can't close the iris!" Walter warned. The alarms continued to blare. Before General Landry could react, a lone figure passed through the Gate.

The defense team raised their guns. Thick black hair covered her face. A gun, much like a P-90, rested within her grasp. Her body was clothed in a dark uniform with patches on the arms. She whipped her head around toward the event horizon, which yielded no one else. The wormhole disengaged.

The emptiness of the Gate revealed stark grey walls. Familiar walls. She slowly turned to find guns aimed at her and a very angry human looking down at her through the glass. "Who are you!?" he demanded.

A gasp escaped her lips. She didn't recognize him, but she recognized the SGC she grew up in. "Shit," she whispered to herself. She raised her hands up, silently requesting that nobody shoot. In a more audible tone, she stammered, "I… I… I'm sorry. I made a mistake. Just send me back, and I will never bother you again."

General Landry was not convinced. "Arrest her."

"No!" The woman raised her weapon at the figures drawing nearer.

A member of the defense team warned her, "Lower your weapon."

Glancing at the number of guns trained on her, she conceded. An SF cautiously relieved her of her weapon while another cuffed her hands. Still under Landry's glaring eye, she was silently escorted to a holding room.

00000000

"I will not ask you again!" Landry bellowed. "Who are you?"

The woman remained mute. She simply stared at the table she was currently seated at. Anger was visible on the General's face. A half-hour had passed since her arrival. 'The less I say or do, the better,' she reminded herself.

General Landry slammed his fist down on the table, startling her. She looked up for the first time in minutes. "You must send me back," she said simply. "You have no right to hold me here. Just let me go back."

"You have a way to open our iris from the other side. I'm not letting you go until I have some answers!"

'The damn iris,' she berated herself. 'I forgot about the damn iris.'

"Well?" The General's patience was wearing thin.

Alarms blared before she could respond. Landry huffed and rose. Out of habit, the woman did the same. It was part of her training to respect her superiors in this way. The General left the room silently to go investigate the noise. Before closing the door, the guard eyed her warily.

'One guard,' she thought to herself. 'You are only meters away from the Gate room.' She took in a breath to calm herself and prepare for what would come next.

00000000

Walter glanced up at the General. "It's SG-1, sir."

"Open the iris." The team walked casually into the Gate room. "Welcome home, SG-1. We'll debrief in two hours," Landry announced. The members of SG-1 exchanged glances. Debriefings usually occurred within _one_ hour of a mission. Something more pressing was taking up the General's time.

It did not take long for the team to find out what that something was. A loud crack could be heard through the Control room glass. Everyone looked up in alarm as Walter was pulled back, out of sight. An arm reached around Landry's neck. "Forgive me," was all he heard before being knocked into the land of unconsciousness.

The attacker closed the blast doors before SG-1 or the defense team could catch a glimpse of her face. They immediately ran out of the Gate room and toward the Control room. Teal'c was the last one out and so heard the dialing of the gate. He stopped to study the symbols, memorizing them as each one was locked.

The blast doors opened just before the rest of SG-1 could reach her. Glass shattered as the woman jumped out. All the team saw was a mop of black hair descending out. "How the hell did she break that glass!?" Cameron yelled as they ran over. SFs filed in to tend to the unconscious bodies strewn about. SG-1 only had time to stare as she landed easily and ran up the ramp to the Gate. Without looking back, she passed through and disappeared. The wormhole disengaged.

Carolyn rushed in. She kneeled at her father's side, cradling his head in her lap. He groaned, consciousness returning. The doctor shot her head up to Cameron. "What happened?"

"Don't know."

The General growled as he raised a hand to his forehead. "Mitchell. Where is she?"

"Gone, sir. Through the Stargate."

"Find her," he ordered.

"Sir?"

"She knows how to open our iris."

Mitchell turned on his heels. "Carter, do we know where she went?"

Sam looked up from the computer consoles, clearly confused. "No. Whoever she was, she knew how to cover her tracks. She must have gotten hold of our access codes."

Teal'c yelled up from the Gate room. "ColonelCarter, I know where she has gone." He shared the coordinates with her before joining the team in the Control room.

Sam studied the read-out. "According to the Asgard database, this planet is uninhabited. We've never been there."

"Send a MALP and go," Landry said. Carolyn helped him up. "NOW!" His angry yell surprised everyone onto their feet.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Who is this woman and how does she know details about SGC security? Find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Inheritance**

_Previously_: A woman claims to have accidentally opened the iris and enter the SGC. Her daring escape sends SG-1 running after her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Two**

Mitchell arrived on the planet first. He stood beside the MALP as the others passed through.

Daniel stared in awe at the 12 stone spires that surrounded the Stargate. Each held countless lines of Ancient writing. He stepped over to one, immediately taken by its beauty. Mitchell's voice disrupted his thoughts. "Jackson, we don't have time. Teal'c, can you track her?"

The Jaffa leaned down to the ground and touched the soft grass. "I believe so. That way." He pointed.

"Then let's move. Teal'c, take point. Vala, on our six. Keep your eyes and ears open everyone."

The woman's trail led them deep into a lush forest. The thick trees overhead drowned out any light that might pass through. The team resorted to the lights on their P-90s. It was difficult to tell whether it was day or night on this planet. An hour into their search, Teal'c stopped. "I have lost her trail. I am no longer able to track her movements."

Behind her, Vala heard the crack of a stick breaking. She whirled to see black hair fleeing from their position. "There!" Everyone turned and ran after her. The woman could run incredibly fast.

When they finally caught up with her, she had already begun dialing the gate. Daniel's eyes spied the last few keys she pressed. "I think she's dialing Earth!" he yelled. Bolts of electricity snapped among the 12 stone spires as they hummed unnaturally with power.

Cameron tackled the woman before she could run. They hit the ground just as the wormhole engaged. She struggled against him, finally throwing him off of her. The woman tried to flee again, but Teal'c was able to restrain her from behind. Her legs went flying up into the air, but the Jaffa's bear hug was inescapable. "Let me go!" she yelled in the native Jaffa tongue.

Daniel and Vala's eyes went wide as they recognized the language. The two moved in front of her. Vala looked to Daniel. "She is not Goa'uld."

"She's right," Sam said as she stepped up, "I don't sense anything either."

The woman continued to struggle against her captor. It was beginning to tire Teal'c. "ColonelMitchell, it is time to subdue her."

Their team leader raised his zat and stunned the woman into unconsciousness. She instantly fell into a heap at Teal'c feet. Quiet static emanated from the woman. Daniel leaned down, suspicious of the sound. He brushed her hair back to find a small earpiece embedded in her ear. It resembled the ones used by the members of the Atlantis expedition while on base.

Daniel took it off and found a dial to raise the volume so everyone could hear. "…repeat, this is Sierra Gulf Charlie. Colonel, respond!" a frenzied voice yelled.

"Anyone recognize that voice?" Daniel asked.

Mitchell answered for the team. "Nope… Carter, why aren't we getting any of this on our own radios?"

"Must be on a different frequency."

"…I say again. Wormhole will disengage in fifteen seconds. Requesting GDO transmission or verbal authorization code. Over."

"Verbal authorization? I've never heard of that," Vala commented.

"Neither have I," Mitchell added. As the voice predicted, the wormhole disengaged. The electric crackle of the stone spires died down. Jackson eyed them wearily. "Time to go," Mitchell ordered.

"Wait, shouldn't we figure out why those stones were… electrified?"

"Right now, Jackson, I don't give a damn. This woman single-handedly knocked out everyone in the Control room, _including_ the General. Vala, dial Earth."

She did as she was told, dialing the address of what had become her home. Vala entered the team's iris code into her GDO. The stone spires resumed their electrified hum. Sam became worried, for this reminded her of another set of stones they had once encountered. "Cameron, I…"

"This isn't up for discussion! Let's go!" he barked. The Colonel and Teal'c dragged the woman behind them as they entered the Gate. Vala quickly followed with Daniel and Sam reluctantly behind.

00000000

Once the team had arrived, a very different SGC greeted them. Mitchell gaped at the white walls of the Gate room. Teal'c eyed the tinted glass of the Control room above, but could see no one inside. In front of them stood four humans, all clad in the same uniform as the woman and equipped with similar guns. Their nozzles were already aimed at the team.

High on the wall around the room, several large guns swiveled and trained their nozzles on the team as well. "Holy shit!" one of the men in front of them yelled. "Stand down!" he ordered. Immediately, the guns on the wall seemed to disengage while his team lowered their weapons.

He stepped forward, mouth wide open at the people before him. His eyes glittered with recognition. Sam eyed him carefully, noting that he looked exactly like a certain General she knew. In front of her, a moan could be heard. The woman was coming to. Mitchell and Teal'c maintained their firm grips on her arms. She opened her eyes and looked up at the familiar face.

The man she recognized kneeled down to her level. "What the hell happened?"

"You don't wanna know," she said weakly.

He sighed. Standing straight, he turned and looked toward the darkened Control room. Raising a hand to his earpiece, he replied to the silent voice, "Yes, sir." The man studied SG-1. "Thank you for bringing her back. We'll send you home now," he said carefully.

Mitchell spoke up. "Hold on there, buddy. She's our prisoner. Now I don't know how we ended up here, but we're taking this woman back with _us_. So if you wouldn't mind…" he waved his free hand back toward the Stargate.

Someone from the man's team coughed. "Uhhh… I'm afraid I can't let you do that." He stole a glance behind him toward the Control room.

Mitchell gave him the evil eye. "And why not?" he said with a dark tone.

"Well, ummm, you see…" he stammered. The woman wiggled her way out of Mitchell and Teal'c grasp and stumbled forward into the three people in front of her. They helped her up, concern written all over their faces. The man looked at her, then back at a very confused SG-1.

"Look, there's obviously been some sort of misunderstanding, and I'm very, _very_ sorry that it happened. I promise you, she meant no harm." He tried to grin and defuse the mounting tension. Sam swore he looked just like Jack. Daniel gave her a look to say that he agreed.

When the man turned back to scowl at his female friend, she collapsed into the arms of his team. He quickly placed both hands on the sides of her face. "What is it?"

Her head bobbed up and down, despite his hands. She moaned slightly, then whispered, "Ori."

Someone on the mystery team shot a hand up to her earpiece. "General, Ori." SG-1 gripped their P-90s harder, frazzled at the news.

The man who resembled Jack pressed his friend for more. "Where? How many?"

"Mothership entering orbit. One." He released his grip on her and yelled the same words toward the Control room. Alarms began to blare as someone announced a lockdown. Without warning, the Stargate engaged, the violent vortex nearly clipping Daniel and Sam. They pushed forward, crashing their team into a heap at the bottom of the ramp. A glimmer of light over the event horizon indicated that a shield had been activated, just like on Atlantis.

From the look on the man's face, he was receiving an order over his comm. "I'm on it, sir!" He faced his team. "Get her to the infirmary and get them," pointing to SG-1, "to a safe place!" He ran out. A man picked up the unconscious woman while the other two people shuffled SG-1 out of the room. As they passed through familiar hallways an odd flash and creepy sensation raced over the base. Before anything more could be said, the team was locked into a room and told to stay there until someone came for them.

Mitchell banged on the locked door. "Hey! What the hell is going on here!" Gunfire rang out.

Vala began feeling on the walls for something that could get them out. She stopped when an orange flash of light seemed to pass through all of them. Samantha recognized it instantly. "That was Ori weapons fire! We must be out of phase!"

"What?" the team demanded.

"That sensation in the corridor! The whole base was taken out of phase! Maybe the entire planet!" An explosion rocked the ground. Vala grabbed Daniel's arm to steady herself. Sam fell back into Teal'c. Another blast threw them off their feet. Gunfire continued in the background.

Minutes later, it stopped and all was silent.

"Is it over?" Vala squeaked. Daniel stood behind her, squeezing her arms. He realized he did it to comfort himself as much as her.

The door swung open. The man who looked like Jack stood there, his face bloody and his arm bleeding. He held his hand over the wound. "Are you all alright?" Though he was asking everyone, he stared at Colonel Carter.

Mitchell spoke up for his team. "Yeah, we're good. What happened out there?"

"Ori attack. Unfortunately the Gate has been damaged. We can't send you home just yet."

"Whoa," Sam stepped forward, "what do you mean _damaged_? How is that possible?"

He was clearly surprised that she addressed him directly. He had no idea what to say to her. Before he could think of something, someone yelled his name from down the hall. "Colonel O'Neill! We need you over here!" Instinctively, he turned his head. Then he silently berated himself for revealing his name to his new guests.

"O'Neill?" Teal'c wondered aloud.

"Holy crap, I knew you looked like somebody I know!" Mitchell exclaimed.

"Uhhhh, gotta go," he said quickly and shut the door.

Daniel stood in front of Carter. "Sam, those stones on the planet were energized just like before."

"I know. The first set of stones were a time machine."

"You don't think…"

"Has to be! What else could explain this?" she gestured at the walls around her.

Mitchell stepped in. "Alright, what are you talking about?"

"Mitchell, we just traveled _forward_ in time. This is the future!" Daniel said.

"The future, Daniel?" Vala asked.

"Yes, and I think the man we just met was Jack's son, or maybe even grandson!"

"Holy buckets of spacemonkeys!"

"If the Stargate is damaged, then how will we return to our own time?" Teal'c asked.

"Good question." Sam moved into the front of the group. "We'll have to hope that these people know what to do…. We should probably be careful about what we do here. Obviously anything we see here could affect our decisions and change this timeline."

"Who says we shouldn't change it, Sam? I mean, these people just got attacked by the Ori. We could prevent it from ever happening."

Sam seemed to consider Mitchell's words. Daniel spoke up. "I agree. We should learn everything we can. Maybe they have some information we can use in our own time to end this war before it gets any worse."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Will SG-1 return home to the past with a way to stop the Ori? Find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Inheritance**

_Previously_: SG-1 finally captures the woman who invaded, then escaped, the SGC. But when they gate home, they find themselves in a very different SGC with an unmistakable problem: the Ori.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Sam seemed to consider Mitchell's words. Daniel spoke up. "I agree. We should learn everything we can. Maybe they have some information we can use in our own time to end this war before it gets any worse."_

**Chapter Three**

"Absolutely not." O'Neill stood with them in the same room.

"You're kidding me, right?" Mitchell stood in front of him, ready to get in his face. The rest of SG-1 sat as calmly as possible in their chairs.

"Do you realize the disaster you risk just by _being_ here? Sending you back with any knowledge of the future is dangerous business. For all I know, I will never be born!"

Carter stood to Mitchell's right. "For all you know, the Ori could be defeated before you're born and you could live out your life in relative peace," Sam countered.

"As tempting as that sounds, I just can't allow it. And neither will my superiors." He sighed, pity on his face. "Look, you're going to have to stay here in this room until further notice. We can bring you food and possibly some forms of entertainment from your own time period, but that's it. We're working on having another Stargate installed. So until then, you're just gonna have to sit tight."

"Sit tight?" Mitchell said in anger. His voice rose as he began, "You expect us to…"

"Mitchell, I know you can be impatient. Believe me, I know. But you have to trust me on this one. The less you see or hear, the better."

Vala finally spoke up. "This is unacceptable! You can't keep us caged in here like animals. I'll go crazy, I tell you. I _will_ take hostages," she said with finality. She wrung her hands together in frustration.

A smirk played across the younger O'Neill's lips. "I'm sure you would. And knowing that, I've instructed everyone on this base to stay away. They won't even acknowledge you, so don't bother trying anything. I will be the only person you see until you get back to your own time." He crossed his arms.

"Hey, what about my prisoner!" Mitchell yelled.

The man stifled a laugh. "She's resting comfortably, thank you very much. And no, you can't take her home with you. I'll tell you this now – something went wrong when she dialed Earth. She never meant to arrive in your SGC. So, now that that's settled, I'll see you all later."

Mitchell kicked the door as soon as it shut in his face.

000000000

That evening, as the team was settling in for sleep, they received a knock on the door. "Come in!" Vala said excitedly. Visitors were sadly the highlight of her day now.

The door opened tentatively, revealing the mystery woman that had arrived at their SGC by accident. Her once unruly black hair was tied back neatly into a ponytail that swung to her side. She wore a simple set of green BDUs. She glanced nervously at the hallway before shutting the door. The team stood and faced her.

"You're not supposed to be here, are you?" Daniel mused.

She shook her head no, still in awe at the people before her. Tears began to well up in her eyes as her eyes darted between Daniel and Vala. "It's really you," she whispered.

Mitchell cut in. "So you came to us by mistake? I mean, at the SGC."

Her tears of joy were instantly masked by a straight face. "Yes, sir. It was an accident. I was under attack just before dialing Earth. Enemy weapons fire could have done something to the Gate I was using. At least, that's what Junior thinks."

"Junior?" Teal'c asked. He recognized the name. The original O'Neill had once named his symbiote that.

The woman visibly berated herself for that. "I wasn't supposed to say that. I meant O'Neill. Old habits, you know."

Vala stepped closer, now curious. "You don't seem at all concerned about talking with us. I take it you do not feel the same way as 'Junior'."

"Definitely not. He's more worried about changing the timeline than trying to end this war. He told me about your request for information. He thinks you're nuts."

Seeing an opportunity, Sam took it. "But you don't." She nodded. "What can you provide us with?"

She took a step back, a little shocked by Carter's forwardness. "I'm not sure. Normally I would ask Jun… I mean O'Neill for advice, but seeing as how I shouldn't even be here makes things a little complicated."

"We'll appreciate anything you can give. Oh and by the way, sorry for zatting you a while back," Mitchell said.

She managed a weak smile. "Uhh, it's okay, sir. Though I wouldn't recommend doing it again."

"Right."

"I'll do a little research and get back to you. I want to give you the most useful information to end this war quickly during your own time." She turned to leave.

"Wait." Daniel stopped her. "You didn't even tell us your name."

She hesitated, then said, "Friends call me Diana."

"Well, Diana, thank you very much for anything you can do for us."

Mitchell added, "And good luck with Junior. Hopefully he doesn't court martial your ass for coming in here."

She snorted. "Ha! I'd like to see him try. I outrank him."

00000000

"Good morning, all!" O'Neill's chipper voice rang out. He was a little too happy for anyone's taste. The team mumbled their 'good mornings' back, though with less amusement. His face crumpled into a frown for a moment, then returned to its original grin. "I'm happy to report that the new Stargate has arrived and is being installed as we speak. You should be able to return home this evening."

Some SFs filed in with plates of food for breakfast. They left with their superior soon after.

In the middle of breakfast, Diana snuck back in. They all looked to her expectantly. "Good morning."

"Good morning," they said back in unison.

Smiling, she handed something to Daniel. "Here, take this. It's information about a weapon that can be used against the Ori."

"What is it exactly?" Daniel responded, eyeing the small object he was holding.

"It's a holographic playback device. Ahh, but don't turn it on just yet!" she said with alarm, holding her hands up. "It's rigged to self-destruct as soon as the message is played. I'm smart enough to know when I shouldn't be giving advanced technology to someone."

"Ohh, right."

Her radio crackled in her ear. She raised a hand to her earpiece to activate it. "Yes, sir." A moment of silence followed as she received instructions. "Understood. I need to go. I'll try to see you before you leave, but if not… good luck."

00000000

O'Neill, Jr. returned later that evening to escort them back to the Gate room. Apparently, sending them back to their own time was going to be easy. Carter was amazed at his confidence. He carried himself like a scientist, yet had the prowess of a military man. Apparently, he also knew a lot about quantum mechanics and the nature of time, as he and his scientist friends set up a device near the Stargate.

No one else resided in the Gate room, nor in the halls they used. Junior was careful to expose them to as few people as possible. Vala just barely spied Diana peeking out from behind a doorway. She smiled at the team while they waited as patiently as possible.

The Stargate was activated by O'Neill's order. He and his scientists stood back with thin computer pads in their hands, typing in commands for the device. Before it could be activated, O'Neill caught a glimpse of black hair from the door across him. His mouth formed into a thin line, but he said nothing. Diana stumbled into the doorway, gripping it so as to break her fall.

Junior dropped his pad and ran to her, knowing exactly what was wrong. He cupped her face with his hands, steadying her and waiting for her report. The team watched in alarm as she went in and out of consciousness. She whispered something they could not hear, and O'Neill barked orders at his men. They quickly moved the device out of the way of the gate and the wormhole disappeared.

Mitchell saw this and grew more alarmed. "O'Neill, what's happening?"

"We're about to be attacked… again," he said grimly. "I'm sorry, but we're going to need all the power we can get for our defenses. Your trip home will have to wait." He let Diana slide safely to the floor before running off, presumably to activate the phase machine to make the Earth disappear.

Unlike before, the Stargate was not activated. The scientists hurried over to Diana, attempting to help her up. She swatted them away and ordered them to get to safety. Rising to her feet, she spoke into her radio. "General, we should take this opportunity to dial safe haven _before_ they realize we have another Gate installed. Yes, sir, Chulac. Then the High Chancellor will know we're being attacked and can send reinforcements."

At this, Teal'c raised an eyebrow. The Gate was activated as she suggested. Suddenly, Ori soldiers beamed down, surrounding SG-1. The base went into lockdown, trapping everyone in the Gate room. The enemies raised their staff weapons to shoot, but nothing came out. They stared in surprise.

Mitchell glanced at Diana, whose hands were held up and whose brow was furrowed in concentration. He took the opportunity to slam an Ori soldier into the wall with his fists and his team engaged the rest in hand-to-hand combat. Satisfied that their weapons were rendered inoperable, Diana jumped into the fight.

Her punches were hard and her kicks were worse. Her movements resembled the style and skill of Sodan warriors. Both Teal'c and Mitchell were impressed. The offending soldiers were quickly killed or subdued. She yelled into her earpiece. "Junior! What happened to the machine?" She paused for his response. "What! How long? …Junior!" Clearly frustrated, she turned to the team she had just saved.

"It won't activate. We're sitting ducks. We need to leave." Ignoring the General in her ear and Mitchell's demands for more information, she used her GDO to deactivate the shield and led them through the Gate.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What will happen now that SG-1 is forced farther away from their one-way ticket home? Find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Inheritance**

_Previously_: Forced into isolation, SG-1 must wait until their future counterparts can send them home. Everyone refuses to provide useful intel for the war, except one. Another Ori attack on Earth forces SG-1 to flee.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Four**

They arrived in the familiar surroundings of Chulac, Teal'c's homeworld. He breathed in the fresh air and reveled in its scent. A small smile danced on his lips.

Just barely visible in the faint moonlight, a lonely figure concealed in simple brown robes stood near the DHD. Diana ran to him, wrapping her arms around the person, who happily returned the favor. The figure did not speak and never revealed his face. Diana turned back to the team. "Come, my friend will take us somewhere safe."

They found themselves in a small home located in an isolated clearing. It only contained four rooms. Diana explained that this was a safe house for refugees of the war. Her concealed companion silently led the members of SG-1 to their rooms. With a chocolate-colored hand, he pointed at the first door and then at Teal'c. The Jaffa understood and entered. He then motioned for Cameron and Sam to use the next room, while Daniel and Vala were assigned to the third. When the men were about to object, Diana's look told them to stop or else.

"My friend and I will try to dial Earth. You stay here and don't move," she commanded. Despite their objections, she locked each of them in their rooms.

"What is it with these people and locked doors?" Cameron complained. "I swear to God that's the first thing that's goin' when we get back." Sam only shook her head.

In the other room, Vala had a similar complaint. Daniel rolled his eyes. "She's doing this for our own good. I'm sure she's read your file and knows that you can't be trusted."

Vala looked hurt. "Can't be trusted?"

Her meek answer made him think twice about his words. "I mean, in this sort of situation," he corrected.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "And what situation is that?"

Daniel sighed. "Look, that just came out wrong. I'm sorry."

But she wouldn't have it. Vala engaged him in a quiet argument about trust.

00000000

Outside, Diana unsuccessfully tried to dial Earth several times. "It's not working!" She slammed her fists into the console.

The figure beside her spoke in a booming voice. "I have already sent ships to render assistance to the Tau'ri."

"Thank you, Teal'c." She buried her head into his robed chest. He hugged her back affectionately. When she looked up, he placed a hand on her head, as if patting the head of a child. "What will we do with the others? The planet with the time machine has already been overrun with Ori in this time period."

"We will find a way to send them back. We must," he said. "But come, the answers will not come to us without rest. Let us retire." And with that, he led her back to the house.

0000000000000000

Morning came quietly. The robed figure returned to let the members of SG-1 out of their rooms. He found Cameron and Sam dressed and ready to go. Daniel and Vala, however, were curled in each other's arms on the single bed of the room. He smiled to himself beneath his hood, and left them to sleep peacefully.

Daniel opened his eyes slowly. He had never slept so well in years. Feeling foreign hair tickle his chin, he realized why. Their heated discussion nearly turned violent until he did something neither of them expected. He defused the situation by kissing her. At first, she resisted, enraged that he would dare do this while in the middle of an argument. But Vala soon changed her mind at the sweetness in his kiss.

Her attitude was transformed from that moment on. Daniel expected her to ask him for more, but she did not, content with his sweet lips on hers. They fell asleep together, enjoying the comfort of each other's arms. Now she was slowly opening her eyes, locking them with Daniel's. The two of them smiled.

They followed sounds to their friends outside. When Daniel and Vala appeared with hands glued together, the robed figure merely inclined his head. Cameron and Sam gaped silently. This, however, was bound to happen. They accepted it quickly and went on to watch the display before them as they ate.

Diana and the younger Teal'c were sparring with long wooden staffs. Ever since she had demonstrated above-average fighting skills in the Gate room, Teal'c wondered who had taught her. It was actually he who challenged her to this, and she gladly accepted. Mitchell shook his head in wonder. "This is the next generation folks. She probably trained with the best that the Jaffa nation has to offer."

The older, concealed Teal'c held back his agreement. He observed his younger self as he struggled to keep Diana at bay. She predicted his every move and met it with a counter-blow. Unfortunately for the younger Teal'c, she had the advantage of already fighting with him for years on end. Between school years on Earth, her parents sent her to Chulac to learn how to defend herself. But this, however, was something that could not be revealed now.

"So, big guy, do you talk?" Mitchell addressed the older Teal'c and was ignored. "Guess not."

"Cameron, he's – or she's – probably concealing himself – or herself – for a reason," Sam stumbled over the proper grammar. "We _are_ in the future."

"Yes. Yes we are," he conceded.

In the middle of a strike, Diana's staff stopped mid-air. Her eyes were wide with surprise. Teal'c nearly took the opening to hit back, but stopped at her expression. From his seat, the robed figure stood suddenly. Her staff hit the ground as she collapsed. Teal'c knelt down but moved back as her friend approached rather quickly.

Closer to the house, the team stood, watching carefully as the mystery man turned her onto her back. Vala whispered toward Daniel, "Why does she always faint like that? One would think she's a liability on a mission, and yet she outranks that funny little Junior character."

Daniel furrowed his brow. "Both times she fainted before, the SGC was attacked immediately after."

Sam nodded. "I've been thinking about that, too. It's possible that the Ori have some sort of effect on her."

"I think it's more than that," Mitchell interrupted. They turned to look at their leader. "In the last battle, she's the reason the Ori weapons wouldn't fire. She… did something."

"What? What did she do? Wave her hand and make their toys magically die out?" Vala asked sarcastically.

"That's exactly what she did," he replied back with a serious tone.

"Oh." Vala turned back to look at the woman, who was now sitting up and teetering to and fro.

Teal'c's eyes told them something was wrong. Daniel called out to his friend. "Teal'c, what is it?"

The Jaffa glanced around him suspiciously and stood with his staff raised in defense. The naquedah in both his and Vala's blood began to boil. She shivered in disgust. Sam soon felt the same. "Goa'uld," he said plainly. The team began to look nervously around them.

The robed man hurried them into the house. Mitchell and Vala complained that they had no weapons beside the fighting staffs. Their host held up a hand to silence them. He moved to a panel on the wall and opened it, revealing some advanced electronics inside. Sam gasped and moved closer to observe as he entered a code and activated a phase machine. The room flashed. "We're out of phase," she announced to her team. "We're safe."

Daniel pulled back a curtain. "And they're here." The team cautiously peeked outside, seeing two overdressed Goa'ulds followed by a small set of bodyguards. One loyal Jaffa actually stepped into the house unknowingly, but seemed to have no idea that they were there.

Vala shivered again. She had not been this close to a Goa'uld since Adria was possessed months ago.

Lights rang down from the sky as SGC personnel materialized, surrounding the enemy group. Zats at the ready, Lt. Colonel O'Neill, Jr. ordered the Jaffa to stand down. When they refused with laughter, he and his team zatted them all in one synchronized shot. Both the Goa'uld and the Jaffa fell to the ground. Two humans pulled the fallen Jaffa out of the house before the robed figure deactivated the phase machine. O'Neill's people faced the house as it reappeared.

While Junior addressed the house guests, his men gathered up the fallen enemies and beamed them up. They had just become prisoners of an age-old war. "Nice of you to drop in, Junior," Diana said with a hint of sarcasm.

He scowled at her, angry that she allowed their guests to see this operation. "Colonel."

"Lieutenant."

Vala whispered to anyone who could hear, "She really does outrank him."

"Report," the Colonel requested.

"The Ori managed to make a few hits before the defense mechanism was activated. We lost Tokyo and Madrid."

"Shit, you're kidding… How many?"

Junior's scowl turned into an expression of sorrow. "Colonel, let's not worry about that now."

"How many!" she yelled.

"Over 2 million. Ma'am."

"Oh dear God." She hung her head low as she sat on the steps of the house. She buried her face in her hands. The realization that two cities were just destroyed hit SG-1 like a ton of bricks. They slapped their faces in various ways and in disbelief.

"But thanks to the High Chancellor here," Junior continued as he gestured toward the robed man, "the Jaffa cruisers were able to distract the Ori long enough for me to power up the device and save the rest of the planet. It could have been worse." He stepped up to the older Teal'c and bowed. "Your ships were able to jump into hyperspace the minute the Earth went out of phase. They sustained minimal damage," he reported.

The High Chancellor merely inclined his hooded head. Teal'c turned warily toward the man, now ever more curious to know who he was. This, he thought, was the future of the Jaffa nation.

"And what about our Stargate, Lieutenant?"

"Damaged. Again."

Mitchell cut in. "Whoa, whoa, hold your horses there, buddy. What do you mean, damaged?"

Junior hesitated to answer.

"Oh Junior, just tell him! They've already seen this much, what's a little more going to hurt?"

He sighed. "Is that an order, Ma'am?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. If Daniel had seen, he would have recognized Vala's look on her face. "Do I have to make it one, Lieutenant?" she said with a dangerous tone.

Junior looked down at the ground before going on. "The Ori have found a way to dial in and send a bomb through the gate. It's powerful enough to break our shield momentarily and damage it. I still haven't figured out how to stop it," he said, defeated by the concept.

Sam stated more than asked, "And that's why you have to go out of phase every time they come?" He nodded dejectedly.

A young SF beamed down next to O'Neill, holding a thin computer pad in his hand. Junior nearly jumped out of his boots at the surprise. "Don't do that!"

Diana smirked. "Sorry, sir. The General would like you and the rest of SG-3 to report back to base." He turned to Diana and said casually, "Colonel Jackson, orders from the General," indicating the pad.

Her eyes went wide and so did Junior's. The robed figure looked at her, but none could see the shocked expression on his face. Hesitant at the Colonel's glare, the SF walked up to place the pad in her shaking hands. He pressed on his earpiece and was beamed up to the Earth ship in orbit.

Mitchell coughed. "Ahem. Jackson?" he queried. She buried her eyes into the pad, hoping for some distraction to prevent her from responding. The older Colonel looked to Daniel. His mouth hung open. Daniel could see it now. The hair. It was the hair. Exactly like… Vala's.

"Ohhhh, so close," Junior said to himself as he slapped his forehead and squinted his eyes.

"Diana," the younger Teal'c began, "Are you related to DanielJackson?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Is it true? What does this mean for the team and their future? Find out the truth about this story's namesake in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Inheritance**

_Previously_: Trapped in the future and cut off from the SGC, the team goes into hiding with the aid of a secretive man on Chulac. They are not safe for long – leading to a shocking discovery about their former prisoner's origins.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"Diana," the younger Teal'c began, "Are you related to DanielJackson?"_

**Chapter Five**

Sam and Vala stepped in front to get a good look at her. "The eyes," Vala started. She looked back and forth between Diana and Daniel. "They're almost identical."

"She has his mouth."

"She has his nose."

"She has his…"

"Alright! Alright! Yes, we're related. Now, moving on…"

"Uhhh, no." Now Daniel stepped in front of her. Junior moved close to the High Chancellor's side to observe. "We're not moving on because this is important!" His tone grew hotter. He wasn't even sure why he was getting angry. "All this time and you lied to us about who you were!"

She stood from her seat on the steps. "Yes, but by telling you that I am your _daughter_, things would definitely change. I don't even know if you're in love with my mother yet, for Heaven's sake! What if I'm never born? Then the war and the world will end sooner, I can assure you of that!"

"Going back to the mother part, I will have you know, that yes, I am. And as far as the end of the world… What!?"

"DanielJackson." The somber but baritone voice emanated from the hood of the High Chancellor. Everyone gasped in surprise as they recognized his voice. He carefully pulled back his hood to reveal his wrinkled face and white hair. Junior looked twice and jumped at his mentor's decision to reveal himself.

"Ohh ohhhh! Come on! Now I'll never be born," he whined.

"Muscles?" Vala asked in surprise.

"ValaMalDoran. It is good to see you in good health. And you, DanielJackson." He inclined his head toward his younger self, Carter, and Mitchell, who stood there shocked. "It is important that you understand the importance of DianaJackson's existence. She is the key to defending the Tau'ri against the Ori."

"Uhh, ahem. Me too, big guy," Junior added. He turned slowly toward the Lt. Colonel and gave him a look that said, 'shut up.' The General's son shrunk back.

Turning to his friends, he explained, "Diana has the ability to sense the Ori's arrival before any means of technology. The same can be said of the Goa'uld."

Daniel looked down at his new-found daughter. "How is this possible? Did the Ancients finally do something about the Ori?"

She scoffed. "No, it wasn't the Ancients," she said with disgust at their mention. "When have they ever lifted a finger…" she mumbled.

The High Chancellor went on. "Her father was once a Prior. No other Prior has ever returned to human form, the effects of which are unpredictable for his offspring." He paused to allow this to sink in. "And her mother was once host to a Goa'uld. Few hosts have lived to be free, the effects of which are also unpredictable for the offspring."

"I can do everything you and my mother can. Plus a little more."

Mitchell chimed in, "Like deactivate Ori weapons with your mind, am I right?"

"That's one ability, yes."

"She fights Priors, too." Everyone turned to Junior, surprised that he had actually volunteered something. "What? I hate it when she does that. Makes me worry."

Sam thought aloud, trying to wrap her mind around what she had just heard. "Your mother was a host?" She turned and stared at Vala.

"What?" the former space pirate looked back innocently.

"Your hair."

"What? What about it?" Her hands instinctively went up to smooth it out.

Daniel smiled tenderly at her inability to note the obvious. It was a one-time fluke, he decided. "Look at Diana's hair, then at your own," he teased as if talking to a child.

Vala did as she was told, but still didn't quite realize what was going on. "Well, she has beautiful hair, but mine's bet… Oh. Oh!" Shocked, she jumped in place. Sam giggled. Mitchell smirked. He had plans to order Jackson to bed with Vala as soon as they got back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The General called on Colonel Jackson to return home. She and SG-1 traveled by ship back to Earth. Upon returning, the team learned that a third Stargate would be too difficult to procure. Junior and his band of scientists settled on fixing the first one at the SGC. They also worked on fixing the malfunction in Earth's defense systems.

Diana's team was assigned to go out and trade for the necessary materials to fix the Stargate. Junior gave her a list and the rest of SG-3 to accompany her. It turned out that she was the leader of the front-line team of the her time, SG-1. The entire squadron was under her command, a fact that did mommy and daddy proud.

The Earth ship brought them to the nearest planet with a working Stargate and awaited their return in its orbit. Despite Junior's less than enthusiastic demands, she insisted that her parents and the rest of the team join her. Diana felt she could better protect her family when they were next to her at all times.

Colonel Jackson and her followers found themselves seated at a long table. They feasted on medieval-style dishes. "This is one of the few Ori-free worlds left," she explained to her parents. "They've been itching to get at this one for so long."

She successfully completed the trade agreement with the leader of the village. The SGC agreed to provide food, medicine, and of course, protection, in exchange for the rare metals found in their fields. By then, night had fallen on the planet. SG-1 followed Diana to the Gate to report back to the SGC and request that the ship make its way there to pick up the materials.

The Colonel began to casually dial the Gate. "And my big, fat Aunt Emma was sittin' there, right in front. She never knew what hit her!" Cameron shouted. The group chuckled at the story. Diana simply smiled at it. Inwardly, she groaned. This was the hundredth time that Mitchell had told her this story since she was a child.

She was about to dial the seventh chevron when her hand halted precariously above the button. An alarm was ringing in her mind. Her face was stone cold. She grabbed the side of the DHD to steady herself. 'Control it, Diana. Do not let it overpower you!' Vala noticed this and immediately moved behind her to keep her standing.

With her mother stabilizing her, she stared at the Gate. Her eyes flashed white for a brief moment, surprising everyone. Her expression turned sour. "I'm okay now," she said quietly. Vala let go, still concerned. Daniel placed a hand on her shoulder, worried about what she would say next. "We need to take cover… Now."

And so they did. The group found some thick brush to hide behind as they watched the Gate and the DHD. It wasn't long before a Prior and a dozen soldiers gated through. The team realized now why she had to stop dialing. If the Prior couldn't dial in, he'd know that they were there and would send a ship instead. The group proceeded toward the village. Once the enemy was out of earshot, she radioed in to the rest of her team. "Bryce, come in."

Mitchell's team had been given earpieces so that they could maintain discreet radio contact. They heard the conversation as it occurred. "Here, Colonel."

"Ori contacts headed your way. One Prior with regular entourage. Conceal yourselves and tell the villagers to stay calm. Standard procedure," she ordered.

"Standard procedure acknowledged. Requesting radio silence."

Mitchell glanced at her with a questioning look. "Standard procedure?"

"It means to hide. We've had to name different methods of dealing with the Ori. Actually, _you're_ the one who came up with them."

He nodded in response, interested in the thought. "So what now?"

"We wait until the Prior leaves. Hopefully not long."

"Right."

Minutes later, someone on her team broke radio silence. "Colonel, we're pinned down!" Gunshots rang out over the radio. "Requesting back-up! Agh…" The voice screamed out as the person was shot.

"Major Bryce, what is your position?" Nothing. "Major Bryce, Major Reeves, respond." She swore as she stood up. With Mitchell's team on her heals, she ran toward the village. They found the Prior with staff held high and glowing. A few members of her team were strewn about, either dead or unconscious. One survivor kneeled at the feet of the Prior.

The Prior babbled on about the power of the Ori and punishment for being a non-believer. Blah blah, it was all the same to her. She motioned for SG-1 to split up. Anyone on her team that was found alive was ordered to fall back to the Gate without her. Daniel and Vala worried what she would do while they set out to search for survivors.

With staff blazing, the Prior lowered it down toward the soldier's head. She recognized her second-in-command staring defiantly back at him. Her blood bubbled and boiled, the heat searing her heart. She knew what he was about to do. She could read his thoughts and feel the power of his staff. Staying hidden behind a set of wooden barrels and piles of metal, she studied her enemy.

Her eyes glowed white as she searched for this man's frequency in her mind. She was a living, breathing anti-Prior device. All it took was a little test and retest to find the right one. There! She held out her hands just as the man was about to kill her fellow soldier. The staff lost its glow. His victim sighed in relief, knowing who had saved him.

Mitchell observed this from across the town square. He had already donned a dead villager's robe to conceal himself. Teal'c stood nearby in the same garb. They had found no one else alive. Neither had Daniel, Vala, or Sam. They, too, crouched somewhere hidden.

The Prior did not seem surprised. "Finally, I have found you, little one." Though he was looking at Major Bryce, he was speaking to her. "Come, show yourself. We have much to discuss," he said calmly.

SG-1 squinted, searching for some movement among the shadows. The dark night hid Diana well. "This non-believer shall pay for your sins. Reveal yourself at once and I will spare his life." She knew damn well that it was a lie. The Prior gave her no time to respond. With the flick of his hand, he instructed a soldier to stab the hostage in the leg, knowing his energy weapon was now useless. Major Bryce screamed out in pain.

Anger consumed her. She yelled out as she stood and directed her power at the Prior. He flew back. Mitchell and Teal'c crept away slowly once the Prior slammed into the wall next to them. Debris toppled over the enemy. Daniel reacted with a "Holy shit."

Colonel Jackson now stood in the middle of the square. With a flick of her hand she waved the Ori soldiers away, knocking them unconscious. She told Bryce to run. He did so without hesitation, going as fast as he could given the pain of his new injury. "You will listen to me," she said with a quiet, menacing tone. "Your kind is not welcome here. Send your worthless Ori the message before I kill you."

Unphased, the Prior stood, staff still in hand. He began to recite a passage from the Book of Origin. Words falling on deaf ears, her eyes glowed momentarily in rage. Shooting her hands out to her sides, she gathered energy into her palms. Globes of light grew. She clapped her hands together to concentrate her forces on one growing ball in front of her. It radiated heat, crackling and fizzling, lighting up the village like a second sun.

The energy dissipated from her palms and proceeded forth with a force stronger than any weapon the team had ever seen. The Prior screamed as his body was ripped apart, molecule by molecule. And then, he was gone. Daniel closed his eyes. During his time as a Prior, pain was unheard of. To hear the man scream almost envoked his pity. Almost.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Epilogue**

SG-1 finally came home.

"Well?" said Landry, looking expectantly from one member of the team to another. "Where is she?"

They exchanged looks. Mitchell spoke. "Not here, sir."

"I can see that, Colonel!" he yelled. "Did you find her? What happened?" He was clearly still pissed about the incident. It had only just occurred for him three hours ago. For SG-1, several days had already passed.

He wasn't fond of the idea of lying, but given what was at stake… "We lost her, sir. I don't think we'll ever find her." He glanced uncomfortably at Daniel.

"But she did drop this." He pulled out the holographic playback device that Diana gave him.

"What is it?" Landry grumbled.

"It's some sort of video player, sir," Sam explained. "It may give us a clue about where she's from."

"Or what she was trying to do before she showed up here," Daniel added.

"Well then? Play the damn thing!" the General demanded.

The team proceeded to do as they were told. At Vala's suggestion, they turned it on and watched from a relatively safe distance. She based her wariness on personal experience, not letting on that she knew the item would self-destruct. Teal'c activated the simple device and walked back to where the rest of his team stood.

They watched as Diana's image popped up, expressionless. "The Ori are not unstoppable. There is a weapon that may finally defeat them. Yet it is more a tool than a weapon. What you seek is called the Ark of Truth…"

FIN

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: I appreciate the readers who bothered to come this far! Your comments and hits do not go unnoticed! I always wondered what Vala being a former host and Daniel being a former Prior might do to their children. And I don't necessarily mean them having children together. That wondering was the springboard for this story. Many different versions ran through my head, but this is the way it was written down. There's plenty of other background details that I was unable to include in the story without making it ridiculously long and boring, and I have no intention of writing a sequel, so I guess it doesn't hurt to list them here. (Whew. What a run-on sentence.)See if you guessed right:

I know that a few of you are complaining about General Landry not being himself. If people from the future traveled back in time once, who's to say they haven't done it already and changed things::wink::

Junior is actually Sam's son as well. I tried to drop a few hints to imply that.

The Goa'uld are still thorns in Earth's proverbial side. The future SGC and its allies trap and catch any that are still in existence in order to interrogate them for intelligence.

Though she wasn't able to demonstrate it here, Diana Jackson can also control Goa'uld technology because naquedah flows through her veins.

The Priors know about her abilities and regard her as a possible Orici. They have been trying to turn her to their side.

I only revealed what might happen to Teal'c in the future. Curious about Mitchell? Think about the tinted Control room glass. Wondering about Sam? She's at home growing old with Jack. Worried about Daniel and Vala? Yeah, you should be.


End file.
